AMOR NO CORRESPONDIDO
by Afrodita
Summary: Dos Slytherins. Una Slytherin dolida por su amor no correspondido. Un Draco-Pansy


**ATENCIÓN: **Este fic contiene SEXO

Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo, espero que me dejéis algún review con esta pareja, no me gusta, pero no sé, ahora me ha venido un recuerdo del pasado y me he sentido identificada y bueno nada que espero que os guste. Es una pareja muy típica pero sobre la que no se escribe mucho. Tampoco sé si lo continuaré eso depende si os gusta…

**Típico: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rowling y bla bla…

**AMOR NO CORRESPONDIDO**

Es difícil verle todos los días y saber que te odia, sentir su mirada de desprecio cuando simplemente le demuestras que le amas. Te enamoraste de él, y genialidades de la vida, tienes el futuro hecho con él, tus padres han concertado el matrimonio y tú estás eufórica, feliz, pero te duele saber que él detesta esa unión, que desearía con todas sus fuerzas anularla.

Su cabello rubio platino, sus ojos grisáceos, un cielo que da miedo mirar por los truenos, el aire gélido que te transmite esa mirada, la indiferencia total, lo que más duele no es no ser amada por la persona que ocupa tu corazón, lo que más duele es sentir su indiferencia hacia ti, saber que no eres absolutamente nada para él, simplemente un obstáculo en sus ambiciosos planes.

Tienes que fingir además ser una niñita perdidamente enamorada de él, del superior…, del chico más popular de todo Hogwarts entre las mujeres, su belleza arranca suspiros de las demás alumnas, debería sentirme orgullosa por tener que casarme con él, por tenerle como esposo, amante…, pero nunca será mío, su corazón no me pertenece y ese dolor es difícil de aplacar.

Te acercas como todas las noches al asiento en el que está conversando con sus compañeros, te sientas cerca de él y empiezas a hacerle carantoñas a lo que sólo recibes miradas de odio, como duele cuando esos ojos grises se entornan y desearían tu muerte, sí, eso es lo que veo, desearía poder librarse de mí.

Por compromiso con los demás Slytherins me manda una sonrisa, se me hiela la sangre, es gélida, desprovista de toda emoción y con un deje de odio, no me gusta cuando hace eso. Me quedó quieta a su lado, sin moverme, enrollando uno de mis rizos dorados entre mis dedos, pienso que debería arreglarme para gustarle, para ser tan bella como aquellas chicas con las que comparte tantas noches, por eso me maquillo estúpidamente, me arreglo para él, y no recibo aprobación, no recibo una sonrisa cálida, simplemente malos gestos y malas caras… ¿cuánto durará éste pesar? ¿es capaz un corazón de soportar todos estos ataques? Lo único que siento es cuando estoy a su lado es dolor… ¿quién dijo que amar no era peligroso?

Se hace tarde y la gente se va despidiendo, hoy le veo un poco más atento a mí, debe ser que no tiene cita esta noche, así que me tocará a mí, pero aunque lo esté deseando, no me gustan sus caricias desprovistas de sentimiento, odio cuando después de acostarse conmigo, con el sudor como perlas que lamen su piel se gira y sin despedirme se duerme, es el momento en que tengo que salir de su habitación, esas noches huyo de él.

Cuando nos quedamos solos me dirige una breve mirada y con un ademán me indica que le siga, como si fuese su perrito faldero le sigo, ¡cómo lo odio! Y a la vez… le amo tanto. Dos sentimientos tan contradictorios pero que siempre están unidos a su nombre, Draco… me pasaría noches enteras gritando a la luna su nombre.

Llegamos a su habitación, me coge demasiado fuerte para mi gusto y me mete en su cama, es tan poco delicado conmigo… siempre me pregunto si será así con las demás, supongo que sí, hace daño a las chicas, porque puede tener a quien quiera, caemos rendidas a sus pies, ¿sólo por su belleza superficial? No lo creo, su personalidad es inquietante, misteriosa, atrayente, como un verdadero imán, al principio me encantaba su juego de miradas, pero ahora las odio, hacen mella en mi corazón, lo hieren poco a poco, me pregunto continuamente cuánto resistiré.

Después de escucharle susurrar un hechizo para insonorizar la cama, sin siquiera mirarme comienza a acariciarme por encima de la túnica, desearía que susurrase mi nombre, en todos mis sueños siempre sale de su boca las palabras: Pansy… que bonito suena ese nombre horrible dicho por él, supongo que no me gusta mi nombre porque nada mío le agrada.

Cierro los ojos y siento como sus caricias me estremecen, no soporto ser tan vulnerable a aquellas manos de hombre, bien formadas, y que se mueven con destreza y seguridad, él siempre lo hace todo con una seguridad innata.

Me besa los labios, me entrego completamente a él, sé que no me besa porque quiere simplemente la ocasión lo requiere, y él como buen amante lo hace. Noto como mis prendas se deslizan por mi cuerpo y que desnuda, no me gusta que mire de aquella forma mi cuerpo, sé que está pensando "Al menos tiene buen cuerpo" y eso me duele, me hace enrojecer cuando pasa examen a mis secretos ocultos para todos los hombres menos para él.

Abro los ojos y él ya está desnudo, con mirada aburrida se posa sobre mí y dirige su miembro hacia mi interior, cierro los puños al sentir como me hace suya, y un sentimiento de tristeza me invade, él nunca hará eso por amor, nunca haré el amor con él, para Draco las noches que pasamos juntos son de sólo sexo, soy otra fulana más para él.

Intento dejar la mente en blanco, concentrarme en el placer, para ello me agarro fuertemente a su espalada y cierro los puños y escondo mi cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro, no quiero que vea las lágrimas que recorren mi rostro, el calor va siendo notable, así que fundo mis lágrimas con el sudor que está acariciando su cuerpo y el mío.

Me dejo perder en un orgasmo intenso, como todos los que me provoca él, y siento como él cae rendido a un lado de la cama cuando ha llegado al clímax. Como tantos días, éste no iba a ser diferente, se da la vuelta y sin mirarme siquiera se duerme.

Me visto lentamente y con la cabeza pensando en el dolor que aflora en mi corazón, invoco la frialdad para que aplaque tanto el amor como el odio, cuando estoy lista salgo de la cama y corro hacia mi habitación.

Al tumbarme en la cama no puedo aguantar más, lloro como una niña desamparada, lloro por las montañas de dolor que se van acumulando en mi interior, lloro al recordar sus ojos que ni siquiera me han mirado cuando me poseía, lloro por no ser la dueña de su corazón, por no poder controlar mi amor, por no poder odiarle.

Cuando el corazón está herido, el alma llora

Cuando el dolor te carcome, el amor te abandona

Cuando las lágrimas bañan tus ojos, el mal ahonda

Te sientes como porcelana en este mundo sin forma

Eres de cristal frente al viento que la vida te roba

Tu hastiada de todo se la entregas sin demora

Duele llorar porque el fin será el que te consuele

Duele sentir y q tu corazón una coraza te ruegue

Duele amar y no entender el porqué amar duele

**NOTA: El poema es mío, así que no lo copiéis, y si queréis utilizarlo en alguna web vuestra o algo así avisarme y nombrarme debajo del poema como la autora.**


End file.
